Crystal Grumps
by ilovecookies2000
Summary: What if the game grumps were Crystal gems?


The pink Eudialyte and the blue appetite were walking over the deserted streets of homeworld, all the other gems were doing their job, they actually were supposed to do that too, but the reason why they didn't want too was simple, they just didn't want too...

When they were harvested, they had to pair up with gems of their own kind. It was a group full of Eudialytes and Apatites, but because of a fault in the program, there were of both the Eudialytes and Apatites an odd number,

None of the harvested gems wanted to be the one paired up with another kind.

Which left them, they were both not quick enough finding a partner, so they were paired up together.

They together, got a lot of disapproving glances from the other gems, they didn't understand why. It felt like the other gems thought they just shouldn't exist because they were together. Like they were weirded out by the fact that they didn't immediately volunteer to be shattered...

After that little commotion, the large door opened, two peridots walked in, they both stood at both sides of the room. "Eudialytes with me..." One of the Peridots said,

"Apatites with me..." The other said.

The two looked at each other confused, what were they supposed to do? Weren't they supposed to stay together?

When the other gems parted towards the Peridot they were supposed to go to, the pair stayed behind.

After some quick talk between the Peridots, one of them sighed and mentioned for the pair to follow her.

They walked through a long hallway and they looked around amazed at the big statues of the diamonds, which they were told were the leaders of their planet.

The peridot they were with kept rambling and while the 'normal' Apatites all could pay attention and be amazed at their diamonds, the two just couldn't keep their mind to it, they looked at each other and the only Eudialyte in the group looked at his partner in a funny way and they both had to held their hands for their mouths to prevent themselves from snickering too loudly.

After a very long time, they were told what their purpose was in this world, Apatites and Eudialytes both had to guard gemstones who weren't formed yet. It sounded so boring.

Then, they were brought to some kind of white cubes on top of each other with numbers on it, there were rows and rows and rows as far as they eye could reach, and they.

Each pair got a number and Eudialyte and Apatite immediately snuck away from the group so they could search for their number. Number 16394728580225

They got to some kind of carts and there was no row at all since everyone was probably at work.

They got in one cart together and they sat down in front of a screen. Eudialyte started typing the number and right when they were done typing, the kart took off fast. Apatite almost fell over.

They got past at least two thousands of rows, but they easily could have been past more since it went so fast.

Then they suddenly turned right into one of the rows and they got past a lot of other cubes. Then suddenly, they went up at one of the piles and they went up REALLY high.

They got all the way to the top and stopped at the highest cube. The door of the cart opened and they stepped on the ledge. When they both stood on the ledge, the kart left.

Eudialyte stood next to a light blue button and he pressed it immediately and a door slid open. They walked inside and it was rather disappointing. It was a small room with two chairs, a table and a closet...

They were walking through homeworld now, half a year later, they had been best friends the last 5 months,

"Danny?" The Eudialyte asked the Apatite. "Yes Arin?" He replied.

They had given each other these names, it was pretty clear that they both didn't like being called by their gem name, so when they were alone, they would call each other Arin and Danny.

"I think we should head back..." Arin told him. Danny nodded, if they wouldn't be home at the time everyone got home from work, they would be in big trouble.

So they started their way back to the karts which would bring them to their cube.

Arin sighed "I want to get away from here..." He said

One of the reasons why they were friends, were their mutual feelings about homeworld.

Danny nodded "I know, me too, but we will have to do so much if we want to do that... We need to know exactly where to go, we need to steal a ship from the diamonds..." He said "and all that, has of course to be unnoticed..."

But then Danny's attitude suddenly changed. "So Eucialyte, what is your opinion on fusion?" He asked.

Arin frowned and looked around and quickly spotted the bloodstone which was spying on them. Bloodstones were the police of homeworld, they always spied on other gems to see if they were behaving well enough,

"I think it is amazing, it is a great tactic of battle, but only if it is a fusion of gems of the same kind..." Arin lied smoothly.

Danny nodded, and the Bloodstone was gone...

"Ugh, I hate lying about that..." Arin muttered and looked at Danny who nodded.

Then, they both felt someone grab them in their necks, they were turned around roughly and looked deep into the red eyes of the bloodstone who had apparently never left...

They both yelped and the bloodstone narrowed his eyes "well well well... What do we have here, two homeworld traitors?" He asked with a scary tone to his voice. "Let's see what your diamond thinks of this..." He said and started pulling them with him.

Danny was not planning on just letting them be taken away. "Do you even know which diamond is ours? You seem pretty dumb!" He said. "Blue diamond..." The bloodstone answered

That shut both of them up immediately.

They struggled against the bloodstone's grip, but nothing seemed to work, it only seemed to irritate bloodstone more.

When they arrived at the cart which would bring them to Blue Diamond's shrine. The bloodstone had to loosen his grip on the two a little bit, but that was enough and they pulled themselves away and started running. The bloodstone growled in rage and his dark green gem on his right hand started glowing. Arin and Danny turned around frowning. But before they knew it, they had to start running again since the bloodstone was now running after them with two katana's in his hands.

Only Bloodstones, Guards of the diamonds and the diamonds themselves were allowed to learn how to get their weapons.

When the bloodstone got dangerously close to them, they both nodded at each other and Danny who was running on the left did one step to the left, and Arin did one step to the right. They both stuck out their legs right in front of the bloodstone who fell over and landed with one of his katana's through his chest...

Arin and Dan looked in shock as they saw the bloodstone poof...

The dark green gem was now laying on the ground... They didn't mean to poof him! They just wanted to distract him a little...

After a long time of staring, Arin picked up the dark green gem and stored it in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Danny asked frowning. "Well, if we just leave him lying here, he will be found... Then he will be brought to the diamonds and there he will reform and tell everyone about us..." He said and patted the gem in his pocket... Then they finally continued their long way home.


End file.
